Another Day in Paradise
by BrittNicoleFFWriter
Summary: Chapter 2 is up and there is a lemon  xD   Ichigo takes revenge on Ryou for dreaming about her... lol goes up to M rating they've been married for two years btw
1. Chapter 1

"Ahhaugh" yawned Ichigo, slowly awaking from her soft slumber. She glances over to her left and she can't help the smile that creeps onto her face. Ryou, her husband of 2 years, curled up into the blankets like a kitten. She reaches a hand out and gently smoothes the blonde locks in his face behind his ear.

"He's so cute when he sleeps", she thought. Usually he wakes up first and then wakes her up. "Ichigo", he murmurs softly. "He talks in his sleep", she thought trying to hold back a laugh. "Ichigo you look…..so…. cute" he sighs. She smiles and leans down gently to his ear and whispers "What am I wearing". After a few seconds he answers with a muffled "nothing" a familiar smirk possessing his lips. "ARG He's even a pervert when he's asleep!" she gasps, turing red.

she hops off the bed and then heads downstairs to the kitchen. "Hmm what should I make" she ponders. "Oh, I know I'll make pancakes....with strawberries of course". Just as she started to get the ingredients she would need she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and yank her to them. "Well your up kinda late, aren't you", says Ichigo. "I don't know, maybe your just up early", he huffs. "Oh wait I forgot who I was talking too, I guess I did sleep in", he smirks. "Hey, you meanie, I can get up early", she hisses. "I know, Strawberry", he purrs and grins at the rosy color that appears on her cheeks.

"Hey, don't you have a class today", she asks. "Huh, oh no", he murmurs his breath now caught in his throat. "I was supposed to leave 15 minutes ago", he gasps after a side glance to the clock. He ran back up the stairs to their room and quickly pulled on his clothes. "So much for a shower, I guess I'll have to take one later", he yawns. Down the stairs and the out the door he goes, only to stop short, and come to give his wife a peck on the cheek. "Bye, I'll be back around noon", he calls. "Ok, dear, have a nice day", she shouts just before he turns the corner.

"I'll get him for that dream later one" she smiles slyly, mixing up her pancake batter.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so this is my second lemon, it's much more detailed than the first, but I really tried to keep it clean-ish because I hate gross ones

Please enjoy and let me know what you think! Thanks~

I took my keys out of my pocket and proceeded to unlock the door, completing naïve of what I was to find.

It had been a regular day at work, my students as thick and obnoxious as usual. I sighed, dropping my bag on an oak end table by the door. I was surprised to see that the lights had been turned off. "Her car is here though" I thought, heading towards the kitchen.

I was taken aback as I saw the counter shine with a pristine glow only brought about by proper care. I knew Ichigo had been cooking this morning and I would have been relieved had the kitchen just still been here. I scratched my head, jogging up the stairs.

"Honey!" I called "Are you home?"

"Yea sweetie, I'm in the bedroom" I heard back. Warmth seemed to crawl under my skin. Oh how I loved that woman. I smiled and turned to the direction of her voice.

What was I to think? What would any normal 26 year old man think in this situation? Would he have acted differently? I never asked myself any of those questions when I opened the door to find my Strawberry… covered in strawberries.

I swallowed, just kind of freezing in my spot with what I'm sure couldn't have been a very intelligent look on my face. I can tell you that I wasn't drooling! If she tells you otherwise, then she was lying.

"You couldn't stay for breakfast, but I wanted to make sure you got your daily.." she paused, smiling flirtatiously at me, her eyes glinting with a mischievousness I was not yet familiar with. "Strawberries" I mumbled.

She smiled at me and nodded, forcing many mental images in my head that I really didn't need at that particular moment.

I watched as she climbed out of the bed. She wasn't naked. Didn't I mention that? No? Well she wasn't. She was wearing a th-thin pink panty and a matching bra… with a fresh strawberry in between it. I heard myself moan from the very back of my throat. "You win," I thought.

I could already feel my blood pounding in my ears before she decided so conveniently to nibble and blow on the particular facial attribute.

I closed my eyes, trying to remain calm, as I could already feel something happening down south. She undid the buttons of my white shirt, letting out an amused sigh as she discovered that today I had decided to wear an undershirt.

When she reached the last button, she shrugged the shirt off my shoulders, and instead of removing it, she tightened my tie, pulling me towards her. "Huh" I mumbled, my mouth finally regaining enough life to reply.

I moved up to loosen it, but she held tight to the other end. Our eyes locked and I could feel my blood pressure rising. She was really costing me in health insurance.

I was surprised that she decided to just leave the undershirt on and travel down to belt, pulling on the latch until it came undone. With them now empty, she laced her fingers into my belt loops and pulled me down with her onto the bed.

Having finally resurfaced from my dumb stupor, I began to kiss her neck, gently messaging the skin between my lips. She moaned softly, spurring me forward as she unzipped my bulging pants and dropped them to the floor.

I managed to trail my way to that lacy bra of hers and nibbled into the soft, tangy flesh of the red-colored fruit she was so eager to nourish me with. She signed, her hands now running through my hair. "Ryou" she moans. That was enough encouragement for me.

I shifted over her, planning once again going to battle with her complex bra straps. I frowned when I saw that the normal clasps weren't there…

I looked over to her confused and gulped when I saw her smirk. She moved her hands from my hair to her chest, watching me as I stared dumbly at her. She did some sort of magic to separate the two cups of her bra, showing me the space between with her hands each holding onto one side.

"It opens in the center," she said. If I wasn't already so turned on, I knew I would have been now. She released the piece of cloth, letting it fall unceremoniously to the bed. I pushed her down almost immediately, my desire getting the best of me. She gasped when I gave her bosom the same dedicated attention as her neck, her hands claiming my messy locks for a second time.

She moaned as I continued down her belly, licking off the sweet strawberry syrup.

When I reached the edge of the pink fabric, I gently slide my finger under the band, waiting for her response. Instead of begging me to continue, she sat upright and pressed my chest downward, forcing me to lie on my back.

I looked up, wondering what I had done wrong, but grew increasingly nervous when she bit her lip, a frightening contemplation going on in her eyes. Evidently she made a decision because she pulled at my tie, easily unraveling it. She grabbed one of my hands and placed them above me, binding them with the silky fabric.

"What are you doing?" I asked, staring up at her, pulse jumping excitedly. She really proved her knot skills when I tried to pull and my hands didn't come free. She had wrapped the other end of the tie around the headboard. I looked up at her and my heart seemed to sink into the building furnace I once called a stomach. She gave me the naughtiest grin you could give anyone, and slowly started to pull at my boxers. When I say slowly, I mean I-could-have-a-heart-attack-before-she-gets-them-off slowly.

I let out a breath when I felt the cool breeze against my burning skin. But I suddenly felt a cold substance spill onto my… I opened my eyes with a start as I watched her squeeze Chocolate Turtle sauce onto me. Once satisfied with it, she closed the bottle and placed it on our nightstand, stretching backward to provide me with the best view.

I was already flushed, sweaty, and turned on, what was she trying to do to me?

She crawled over to me, and sought out my chocolate covered appendage with eager hands as she smoothed in the ice cream topping. I ground my teeth together trying not to moan, but it was hard. It felt sooo good. Oh too good. This was bad I thought. I was too c-close.

I tried to tell her so, but as soon as I opened my mouth, the pent up moans escaped and I forgot what I was going to say.

She stopped suddenly and I whimpered something intelligible, but was fulfilled when I felt her warm lips find the very tip. My back arched involuntarily as I tried to get as much friction as possible. She took me into her mouth, and her tongue started expertly licking the chocolate off.

I could no longer contain my moaning as several animalistic sounds tore from my lips and throat. I could feel the pressure starting to build up and I was so close.

She abruptly let me go and I felt like my heart was gonna stop. I was so close! Any second I-I… Defeated I fell to begging. "Please" I gasped, breathing a difficult task at the moment. "Please..?" she asked, innocence lacing her voice.

"Oh God please Ichigo I need you!" I groaned, practically throbbing for release.

She moved down and took me completely into her mouth, sucking softly until I couldn't take it and I spilled into her mouth.

She released me, my body sinking down into the bed, exhausted.

"I will get you for this" I said, sighing as I knew I would be sore in the morning. She looked at me and laughed, pulling on the forgotten bra and grabbing her robe. My eyes were shut by the time I heard the bedroom door close.

So yea…. I love the line "nibbled into the soft, tangy flesh of the red-colored fruit she was so eager to nourish me with" xD I just love it~

Please review!~


End file.
